


Scalped

by rockiedogs



Series: Bald Lena AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bald!Lena, Crack, F/F, I am so sorry, i want to apologize from the bottom of my heart, this is the worst thing I have ever written, to anyone who reads this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockiedogs/pseuds/rockiedogs
Summary: The first words out of Kara’s mouth were, “Lena, what, um, what’s up with your hair?”“Oh, Kara, you’re here! What do you think?” Lena resumed chewing on her nails as soon as the words were out of her mouth.“You’re bald.”“Yeah, I am.”ORIn which Kara really loves bald people.





	Scalped

**Author's Note:**

> things are about to get really weird! don't say i didn't warn you!
> 
> huge thank you to @svttonbradys on tumblr for proofreading this and @odetteannable for the title

After the Girl of Steel unveiling, there was a lot of chatter about Lena Luthor flying around National City. Most of it was good, but of course, there were always those people saying she was just like her family. Lena had had enough.

 _This’ll show them_ , she thought as she called her stylist.

———

Kara walked into Lena’s office like she did every day for lunch, ready to spend just another hour with her BFF forever. Her Lena lunches, as she called them, were the highlight of every work day, and Kara always looked forward to a loving and supportive conversation with her. Not to mention, it involved her favorite thing on the planet: food.

This time, the first words out of Kara’s mouth were, “Lena, what, um, what’s up with your hair?”

“Oh, Kara, you’re here! What do you think?” Lena resumed chewing on her nails as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

“You’re bald.”

“Yeah, I am.” Lena grew more nervous by the second.

“It’s—” Kara had to admit, she was a little turned on. Her feelings towards Lena were completely platonic, but something about a lack of hair really got to Kara. She noticed it first when she was dating James, who could not be more bald if he tried. Mon-El had been on his way there, but Kara wouldn’t have minded if his hairline had receded a little faster. Honestly, the only thing stopping her from aggressively making out with Snapper was his personality.

“It’s good,” Kara gulped. Rao, it was so good. Lena looked good bald.

Lena’s entire posture became infinitely more relaxed at this. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do. I love it, actually!” Kara admitted a little too quickly.

“You do?” Lena asked, her smile trying to grow off of her face.

“What’s it like?” Kara asked, trying to keep herself from pinning Lena against her desk.

“I can feel every tiny sensation on my scalp, even the wind. It’s so strange,” Lena answered.

Kara nodded. “Can I kiss you?” she asked before she could stop herself.

Lena, on her end, was totally shocked, but since she had been madly in love with Kara ever since she first laid eyes on her, all she could say was, “Yeah, that’d be good.”

So Kara put the food down on Lena’s desk and kissed her.

It was everything Lena had hoped it had been and more. Their lips fit together so perfectly, and the fire in her chest burned harder with each passing second. It grew more heated pretty quickly, with Lena’s hands wandering over Kara’s back. Kara enjoyed it too, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more.

“Is it ok if I lick your head?” _Rao, Kara, at least try to filter your words_.

This, of course, brought their makeout session to a sharp end.

“You want to lick my head?” Lena asked. Of everything that happened to her today, and a lot had happened, that was the most surprising.

“Kind of,” Kara said, avoiding all eye contact with Lena.

“I mean, if you really want to, go ahead.”

Kara didn’t wait a second longer to get her tongue all over Lena’s prickly head. She had to stop after one lick though, because she got hair in her mouth.

“Lena, youw haiw ith all othew ny tongue!” Kara tried to say, coughing the whole time

Lena’s eyes filled with tears as she laughed. “I just shaved my head an hour ago, I haven’t had time to wash it yet!”

“Thas too bad!” Kara said before wiping her tongue off on her sleeve. Then, she got an idea, “Do you want me to clean it for you?”

“What, like, get some shampoo and some water? I was just gonna wait until I got home.” Lena said, still giggling a little.

“No, I mean, lick you clean.” Kara’s cheeks burned bright red.

Lena’s were brighter. A part of her liked the idea, though. “Yeah, you can do that.”

“Are you sure? It’s kinda weird.”

Sure was the last thing Lena was, but she wanted to see where this led. “‘Kinda’ is an understatement. But yes, Kara, I’m sure.”

Kara wasted no time getting back to Lena’s scalp. She started with her temples, the least sensitive part of her head, and worked her way around. She spit the hair out into one of Lena’s glasses and used a napkin to wipe off her tongue when it got too hairy.

“How does it feel?” Kara asked.

“It feels really strange, but also very relaxing. Your saliva is leaving cold spots all over my head.”  
Chills simultaneously ran down Kara’s and Lena’s backs. Kara kept licking.

She made it too the top of her head, then licked down to her neck, which was the most sensitive area. “Rao, Lena, you taste so good.”

That was when Lena noticed just how turned on she herself was. She noted Kara’s interesting word choice and tried to keep herself calm down.

“What’s it like for you?” Lena asked.

“It’s like being licked by a cat, but the opposite.”

As Kara began her second round across Lena’s scalp, Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She turned around and reached for Kara and pulled her into another passionate kiss. This one was deeper and softer than their first.

Lena’s throat got itchy, so she had to pull away quickly before she coughed all over Kara.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, her voice full of concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I think I just got some of my hair in my mouth.”

Lena got up to pour herself a glass of water so she could swish the hair out. There was a strange tension hanging in the air when she finished, and Lena couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd this whole situation was.

Kara laughed, too, and the two quickly melted into a puddle on the floor, hugging each other as their laughter died down.

“Did that really just happen?” Lena asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Honestly? I’m not sure!”

“Should we talk about what this means for us?”

Kara froze. She had never considered there being an “us” with her and Lena before. She didn’t even know if she liked Lena or if she just liked her bald head at this point. Oh Rao, she was going to have to see Lena again after this.

“Kara?”

“We probably should, but maybe not right now.”

At that precise moment, sirens started wailing on the street below L-Corp.

“Oh, I, uh, gotta go!” Kara said, jumping up off the floor and running towards the balcony. She pulled her clothes off on the way there, revealing her supersuit underneath. Kara launched herself off the balcony and towards the sirens.

“Well,” Lena said to herself, “that certainly explains a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright that's the worst thing i've ever put out into the world! let me know if you agree, kudos and comments always appreciated. find me on tumblr @leaningluthor, and if you liked this, check out @karasbaldkink!


End file.
